


Of Car Rides and Nightly Routines.

by awesomecookies



Series: My Neighbor, the Katsukis [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempt at Humor, Car rides, Family, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, Neighbors, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, do you know how tiresome it is to write the relationship tags?, family by choice, i don't know how to tag, not by blood, victor somehow got adopted along the way, weird neighbors au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, a man who just moved in the neighborhood with his adorable poodle, somehow ended up being adopted by the eccentric family living next door. He doesn't mind it one bit.In fact, he's already adapted into the environment.





	Of Car Rides and Nightly Routines.

**Author's Note:**

> this story happened because i felt jealous of my friend's older brother. And yeah shit spiraled out of control. But my dudes? I am weak to the idea of Yuuri being a really cool older brother of ten kids weird kids? Like he'll be that guy who would wear hair bows because one of them wanted to give him a make over, or would be that big brother who knows how to braid your hair and paint your nails? But is really good at other things like plying the guitar and sports and stuff. And then he knows how to cook? ahh I want an adorable cinnamon roll older brother!! 
> 
> and so presenting the cool older brother and the neighbor who somehow got adopted in the family AU which nobody asked for but I'm did anyway.
> 
> Also I have no beta so sorry in advance . Also the summary is shit. Help me

 

  _Ten more minutes..._

 

The Russian tapped his foot with impatience, fingers drumming on the mahogany table, much to Yakov's ire. Victor had been not so subtly glancing at his watch the entire meeting. Perhaps that's why Yakov was taking his sweet time dismissing them. He checked his watch for the umpteenth time just to piss him off.

 

_Three more minutes..._

 

"...all reports must be handed over before the end of the month..." Yakov was already giving out reminders, which Victor couldn't be bothered to listen. His gruff voice was already fading from Victor's subconsciousness. The old man stared right at him though, his disapproval brimming in his eyes. If looks can kill, Victor would be dead way long ago. But being the responsible adult he was, he merely gave the old man a cheeky grin. Yakov just responded him with a look that stated just how completely done he is with him and his bullshit. Victor didn't know what to feel with that. He and Yakov had a very strange relationship together.

 

"Alright. I thank you all for coming tonight." One last exasperated look at Victor to express his unamusement before he finally declared, "You are all free to go home."

 

Victor contained his whoop of triumph. For a twenty eight year old man, he acted more like a high school student waiting for class to end. He didn't care though. He shoved all his papers in his brief case haphazardly, uncaring whether they got crumpled or ruined. No, he only had one thing in his mind and that was getting to Yuuri.

 

He shrugged on his coat and rushed out of the conference hall in record time. He imposed the heaviest self control as he stopped himself from bursting into a run towards the finance department where he would find the petite man.

 

Victor had few things to look forward everyday, and this was one of them.

 

He rounded up at the end of the hallway to Yuuri's department. By now, most people were used to seeing him burst into their department and would thankfully just ignore him. The first few times he did caused so much shock and chaos that Yuuri prohibited him from going in their office during his break time...or any time at all. Luckily, Victor was able to negotiate with him, and he was allowed to come in during lunch breaks and when it was time to go home.

 

He pushed open the door to their office. There were a few heads who turned to the source of the noise. They should really oil its hinges. Upon seeing that it was just him, they turned back to their own businesses. 

 

He scanned the room for a familiar tuft of black hair. He found it at the second cubicle to the left and there was only one man in this room who had that hair. Victor walked there in long hurried strides. 

 

There he was, talking with Yuuko, a co-worker. It looked like Yuuri was starting to keep his things, ready to call it a day. 

 

Yuuko's eyes widened as she noticed him sneaking about and looked like she wanted to comment but Victor raised his finger to his lips, a universal sign to keep quiet. He tiptoed as stealthily as he can. He raised his arms to tackle Yuuri from behind and-  

 

"Victor, did you ditch Yakov and run all this way again?" The man chided without even turning to look at Victor, somehow knowing that the man was right behind him. 

 

A pout sported on Victor's lips. 

 

"How did you know I was behind you?" 

 

Yuuri faced him with a pleased smile. It would've been infuriating if he didn't look so good with it. "I had a hunch and you didn't exactly answer my question." He arched a brow. Victor chuckled.

 

"Me? No~" He sing songed. Yuuri gave him a disbelieving look, the look he often wore that always managed to wheedle the truth from Victor, a look perfected only by having to take care of ten siblings for years. 

 

"Promise! Even though I wanted to be earlier, I waited till the very last second!" Victor swore. That look always managed to make him feel twenty years younger again, like a kid scolded by his mother.

 

Yuuri sighed at him. "Somehow I can't shake off the feeling that I adopted another sibling. You act more of a kid than Yura ever had." 

 

"In my defense, Yurio is an angsty teen by default! And you might even leave me behind if I was as much as a minute late. Hello Yuuko!" He greeted the female who responded as enthusiastic.

 

"It seems your pick up has arrived." Yuuko giggled at the two unlikely pair.

 

"Actually, I'm his pick up. Strange enough since he has a well functioning convertible sitting aimlessly in his garage." Yuuri gave Victor an accusing look.

 

"We're neighbors! Think of all the gas we could save!" 

 

Yuuri huffed out a laugh as he powered down his laptop, kept all the folders in a neat pile, and slung his bag on his shoulder. 

 

"Guess that's the perks of being neighbors. I'm actually a bit jealous. I suppose I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Yuuko chimed. 

 

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Give my regards to the triplets!" Yuuri waved as Victor linked his and Yuuri's arms. 

 

"Bye Yuuko!" He also gave Yuuko his own farewell just as they walked out of the room together. 

 

"You know I'm not going to leave you behind." Yuuri murmured when they were already in the hallway, arms still linked together. 

 

"Still. You have ten kids to pick up. They won't appreciate you being late." Victor mused out. He pressed the down button on the elevator. It instantly dinged and opened for them. Yuuri scoffed in response.

 

"Please, as if we haven't been doing this routine for more than a year now. Like I said earlier, I ended up adopting one more child." Yuuri responded.

 

Victor chuckled as he stepped into the elevator, Yuuri followed next to him. "Is that what you think of me then? A child?" Victor asked playfully. 

 

"Better than Yurio's old man." Yuuri shrugged with a coy smile on his lips. Victor snorted. The elevator reached the ground floor. Victor still hadn't let go of Yuuri's arm. The duo walked out of the building to the parking lot where Yuuri's van was parked.

 

To others, it was strange to drive a van to work. But with the number of siblings Yuuri has, a regular car would've been considered a personal circle of hell to all those who were going to ride in it. Victor teased him about it at first and called him a soccer mom. 

 

Yuuri slid into the driver's seat, Victor doing the same on the passenger's seat. Victor reached for the radio before Yuuri could notice.

 

"Driver picks the music, passenger shuts his cake hole." Yuuri swatted his hand. Victor snorted and crossed his arms, giving Yuuri an incredulous look. "That's unfair, you're always the driver." Victor pouted.

 

"My point exactly." Yuuri tuned the station to play a mellow tune. Victor had proven since that Yuuri had long grown an immunity from pleading pouts and puppy eyes. It still doesn't stop Victor from trying though.

 

"Besides, you like my playlist." Yuuri muttered as they drove out of the parking lot with ease. That much is true. Though, it did take quite a while before the man was comfortable playing his music in Victor's presence. Yuuri's playlist is a hot pot of genres. Victor supposed having ten siblings with different preferences could do that. The need for neutrality is a must and Yuuri, more often is the neutrality.

 

"I don't suppose you're planning on sleeping in our house?" Yuuri asked in jest, but if Victor was being honest, he wouldn't be opposed to the idea.

 

"Only if you're holding another slumber party." Victor gave a grin.

 

Then again, maybe having another resident in the already cramped and chaotic household won't end well for Yuuri and his sanity.

 

Here' the thing, Victor lived right next door to Yuuri. He moved in the neighborhood about a year ago into a plain suburban house with his beloved adorable dog. 

 

The house itself was dull. Red bricked walls, maroon tiled roof. All houses with the same features stretched along your line of sight. All except the quaint house next door, which was painted white. It looked impressive if a bit worn out. The front and back yards were filled with beautiful flowers and plants, skillfully grown and tended. All in all, it looked pretty cozy and lived in, a stark contrast between the crisp, refined neighborhood.

 

But the house wasn't the most interesting part of the entire place. It was in fact, the rowdy family living in it. All of the eleven residents of the house was so different from each other, you'd wonder how they even managed to get along without tearing everything along their way apart. His first encounter with them had been so unconventional that Victor can't help but laugh to himself, the memory still fresh in his mind. That and the fact that he found the kids' pleadings to swear secrecy of the entire event, especially from Yuuri, hilarious.

 

"What are you laughing about?" Yuuri cut through his train of thought as asked him without leaving his eyes from the road. Victor tore his attention from the window to the petite man next to him. 

 

"Just wondering what we're having for dinner." Victor said instead, grinning at the driver. Yuuri snorted. The city lights made Yuuri's brown eyes sparkle.

 

 

He smiled fondly at the sight. The amount of concentration Yuuri spent in watching where they were headed explained the reason why he was forever the designated driver. Victor didn't remember when he noticed, but Yuuri's brows would furrow together and he would bite his lip when he's focused on one thing. 

In fact he had a little file of useless information about Yuuri, like how his nose would scrunch up when he's showing his distaste, or how he would write random words with his index finger absentmindedly when his hand rested on a flat surface. Yuuri also clenches his fists whenever he's lying, a really useful observation. He didn't know why he kept these facts. 

 

"Seriously, I'm starting to think you're only after my cooking." He gave Victor a pointed look when the light turned red. 

 

"Oh that's an added bonus," Victor gave him a wink. The light turned green and Yuuri drove away, faster than usual. "Actually..." Victor trailed away. There was a charged silence between them. Yuuri was anticipating Victor's next words carefully, he could tell by the way he gripped the wheel. His eyes were trying not to stray from the road. Victor smirked, he had Yuuri's attention and he loved the feeling of it.

 

"..I'm actually after your sinfully delicious body and charming good looks."

 

Yuuri jolted and stepped on the brakes. The car skidded into a violent halt and Victor was almost thrown to the dashboard if it weren't for his seat belt. He nearly bumped his forehead and died, if not from the whiplash, then most likely from a heart attack.

 

"You did that on purpose!" Victor clutched on his chest, heart hammering in his rib cage. He glared at the smug driver when he recovered slightly.

 

"What ever are you talking about?" Yuuri only gave him an innocent bat of his lashes. Although Victor swore he could see a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He filed that observation for future reference, along with his other useless facts about Yuuri. For now, he would whine and whimper about it.

 

"Whatever happened to road safety?" Victor pouted. "I almost hit my forehead!

 

"Oh poor baby. Maybe if your forehead wasn't so big, it won't get hit easily." Yuuri laughed.

 

Victor gave a melodramatic gasp but wasn't able to retort back because the car door slid open and a bubbly red head plopped on the back seat. 

 

"Hey you two!" Mila piped from her seat. She was wearing her cream colored uniform from the cafe she was working at. 

 

"Mila!" Victor whined. "Your mom is being mean!" He shot Yuuri a stink eye. Yuuri shrugged and gave him an amused smile as he drove away once Mila had settled.

 

"Did he try to tease the size of your forehead again?" Mila snickered. Victor wiped his imaginary tears. Yuuri rolled his eyes at his theatrics, another thing he's grown a tolerance of. 

 

"How's your day?" Yuuri inquired instead, completely ignoring Victor. 

 

"Terrible!" She sounded too positive for a terrible day. "Some sleazy pervert was trying to harass the newbie, I physically had to restrain myself from beating the crap out of the creeper while the manager tried to talk to him."

 

"Then? What happened?" Victor was looking at Mila, torn between concern and amusement.

 

"Well, when talking to him didn't work, I decided to teach him a lesson myself." She grinned. That grin often meant trouble.

 

Poor guy, he must be sporting a couple of bruises, a broken dignity, and a traumatized mind after seeing the woman thirsty for blood. Then again, the guy sort of deserved it. 

 

Mila was the second oldest of the family, Yuuri being the eldest. She was the jock of the eleven, the one who excelled in all sports, it's a surprise why she didn't go pro. She could also beat the shit out of you in a hundred different ways. Victor had been wary enough never to get on her bad side. Besides that, she was really fun to get along with. The only thing she seemed to dislike were handicrafts and riddles.

 

"How was work?" Mila asked. Victor wrinkled his nose in distaste.

 

"Boring." 

 

Yuuri laughed at that. He looked at Victor at the corner of his eye. "You just hate meetings." Victor stuck his tongue out like the twenty eight year old man he is. 

 

They stopped in front of a university. A tanned teen with the flashiest clothes waited for them. He was fiddling with his phone before he looked up and noticed them approaching. He strutted to the car and opened door once they stopped in front of him. The teen flopped on the seat behind Mila and if you looked closely, you could see the faint lip gloss and winged eyeliner he applied. Somehow, it looked good on him.

 

"Guys, I can't believe someone decided to wear crocs in fashion lecture today!" He wailed in torment. His manicured fingers glinted under the lights as he shook his hand in a wild gesture.

 

"Hello Phichit. I'm guessing class wasn't so good?" Yuuri drove away as Victor sympathized Phichit's bemoanings.

 

"Not with those crocs, it isn't! Why is he even in fashion class?" Phichit started fiddling with his phone again, probably going to his social media accounts. The sound of the keyboard tapping was in full volume and very evident. Phichit is never found without his phone and trusted selfie stick.

 

"Who was it this time?" Mila giggled from her seat. Phichit rolled his eyes. 

 

"T-shirt guy." He spat out the word like the name was poison. 

 

"As in the man who wore a hentai shirt on the first day of the semester? That guy?" Mila held her laughter at the disgusted look of the teen. Victor did recall the teen fuming about the said man with the shirt once. He said he didn't mind if people liked hentai, just for the love of Italian leather, why would he wear that in a fashion lecture?

 

Phichit was the third oldest and the fashionista of the family. He loved trends, memes, gossip, and the internet. He may seem harmless at first but he could cut you deeper with sass, and his eyebrows are sharper than a knife. He also has a lot of black mail material. How he gets them Victor has no idea but that definitely made him sure that he doesn't want him as an enemy. 

 

"Oh Seung gil is late." Yuuri mused as they waited outside of a research building. The silver and glass building was just slightly intimidating, especially at night. 

 

Victor glanced at his watch. "It's six eighteen." He peered over the car window to see a young Asian man talking with two middle aged men and one woman as he hurriedly exited the building. Rather, it looked more like the three were trying to stop the teen from leaving by engaging him in a conversation which he seemed to be losing interest. Victor had seen that look countless of times.

 

"Seung gil!" Victor called out. The man stopped talking to give a small wave and a signal to wait for a moment. He continued to talk to the trio. He looked stern, efficient, terse. The three nodded with resignation and then finally exchanged goodbyes, then shook hands. Seung gil entered the car with hands full of papers.

 

"Sorry. They did not want me to leave yet. We almost had a break through. They offered me to stay with them in the dorms once more." The black haired teen mumbled. He rarely talks save when he finds the need to tell you that your idea is stupid, to keep out of his room, or to pass the soup at dinner. Or at least that was all he said to Victor when they first met. He was surprised when the teen suddenly started engaging him in a conversation after almost half a year.

 

"Mr. Smith groveling over your feet like you're some god walking among mortals again?" Mila cackled.

 

Phichit stopped texting to pipe up. "Is that the guy who like, calls late at night at our telephone to ask about those weird 'quacks?'"

 

"He is a doctor Mila. Yes that is him and it is called a quark, not a quack." Seung gil muttered.

 

"You didn't deny the groveling though." Mila quipped with amusement. Seung gil scoffed, but Victor swore he saw a faint upturn of his lips.

 

Seung gil was a child genius. He's already taking his masters despite being only seventeen. He's focusing on astrophysics when he claimed that chemistry and biology were too boring. It doesn't stop him from practicing either of the two fields though. 

 

Mila mentioned that when he was younger, they would find frozen eye balls, fingers and things better left unknown in the fridge. They all unanimously decided to give Seung gil a fridge and a room of his own. 

 

He's also a chess international master, one of the youngest in history. He may look apathetic at first, but Victor knew deep down he actually cares for his family. 

 

"Will you be late again tomorrow?" Yuuri stopped at the red light, turning to look at the male. 

 

"No. We will have that break through before we go home. I am sure of it." Seung gil replied, determination set in his eyes.

 

"I don't doubt it." Yuuri drove to a high school. Four figures were already waiting for them. The two of them seemed to be arguing about something. Judging by the tall brunet's and the shorter blond's gestures. The other two were only listening with interest. When they noticed the van pulling up, one of the four waved at them. 

 

"Yo!" Mila greeted the four as they scoot to their seats. The two were still arguing.

 

"Hey guys. How was your day?" Yuuri started to drive. 

 

"Yuuri, tell Minami that going to the movies as a first date is a bad idea." Mickey grumbled from his seat, the younger boy on the other side gesticulated in disapproval. 

 

"It isn't! Movies are fun! And you're not pressured to talk to each other!" Minami argued back. 

 

"Exactly! You don't talk! How are you going to learn about each other?"

 

The duo was separated by Emil and an irritated Seung gil in between, caught between the crossfire. Guang Hong sat next to Phichit.

 

Mickey and Emil were of the same age. Minami and Guang Hong on the other hand were one year younger. 

 

Michele, or better known as Mickey loved books. He's a hopeless romantic at heart and was a part of their school paper. The teen won numerous awards for his talent in writing. He had a thing about vintage and antiques, which often lead him to get teased as an old man by his twin sister, especially since his music taste could date back as old as Victor's own grandmother, and dear Babushka Natalya was already alive when Russia overthrew the Romanovs. That much was saying something.

 

He's the type of guy who would write you a letter instead of texting you and would quote Shakespeare at any opportune time. He's pretty old fashioned, but Victor liked him since he's a gentleman to ladies.

 

Minami on the other hand, thrived with technology. He's a pretty good hacker. Victor experienced his skills first hand and he'd rather not try that once more. Minami was also a certified fanboy, known by his signature bleached hair and red streak. He drew fan arts and wrote fanfics, much to Mickey's exasperation. They bond between modern young adults books though. He probably stays up too late every night, binge watching Netflix. 

 

The kid rarely leaves his room like Seung gil and would be found scribbling in his drawing tablet when he does come out. Victor just recently found out that the kid actually has his own web comic he titled 'Lohengrin'. It's pretty popular among teens and adults. 

 

Yuuri said that he's always nagged by his editor about the deadline and the boy just really loves to procrastinate. It still makes Victor wonder how the kid managed to get through the day with so little sleep without coffee. In fact, the first time he sipped the tiniest amount of caffeine, all hell broke loose.

 

"Oh come on this is like that 'pineapple belongs with pizza' argument." Emil sighed. 

 

Emil was a good gardener. He's the main reason why their yard looks immaculate. The boy is made up of pure sunshine and rainbows. He gave Victor a cactus once. Emil told him to name it, so Victor called it 'Yu-chan'.

 

"Okay but like seriously though, pineapple belongs with pizza." Phichit chimed from his seat without looking up from his phone. How he isn't nauseous, Victor still doesn't know.

 

"Ew. Are you insane?" Mila visibly shuddered. Victor could feel an argument brewing up. Everything's right on schedule.

 

"Nah man, that's just you guys being tasteless. You just don't know the definition of good pizza" Minami snorted. 

 

"You can't consider that monstrosity as pizza! I refuse to even acknowledge it!" Mickey barked in protest. 

 

"Didn't Seung gil, like, make an entire ted talk complete with a power point why it should?" Phichit countered. The aforementioned teen ignored the dispute, clearly lost in his own mind palace. By now, he's tuned out the noise. He tends to zone out a lot.

 

"Yeah, but Guang Hong countered the study entirely, giving a forty minute speech on why if shouldn't." Minami snapped back. 

 

Victor wondered why Guang Hong hadn't diffused the situation, only to find him already asleep and leaning on Phichit's shoulder. 

 

Guang Hong was the diplomat of the group, the pacifier of the family besides from being the cute one. He's part of their school debate team because of his talent for charm speak. Somehow, the boy could bullshit away an argument and you'd still be compelled to believe him despite having ridiculous points. Then again Guang Hong usually uses this talent to talk his way into eating more sweets. 

 

Yuuri mentioned that he had to build quite a tolerance to pouts, puppy eyes and charm speak to discipline the child. Victor then realized why his own puppy eyes won't affect Yuuri in the slightest.

 

The argument became full on bickering when the car stopped at a music studio. The teen waiting for them on the door way had his guitar slung on his back as he bid goodbye to two other figures before heading to the van.

 

"Hey dudes! Oh, what are we on about?" Leo asked as he sat next to Guang Hong. The boy seemed to notice the other teen's presence and decided to lean on him instead. Leo merely adjusted himself so that both of them could get a better position.

 

"Pineapple on pizza." Emil filled him in. Leo immediately grinned. "Hell yeah." Which was met half with cheers and half jeers. 

 

"Alright now you guys are getting a  _pizza_  me." Emil piped up from his seat. Everyone groaned in chorus. Emil also was the type to make puns and dad jokes, much to everyone's exasperation.

 

Leo on the other hand, was the musician. He's part of a band and is good friends with a serious faced DJ slash drummer that often comes to their house and another obnoxious one that Yurio for some reason hated the moment he laid his eyes on him.

 

Yurio decided to christen him 'John Jackass Leroy', making sure to mess the Canadian accent to a sloppy American one. Their arguments can cause havoc wherever they go. 

 

Leo's really cool though and he's pretty chill too. Victor liked to listen to his songs and compositions.

 

"Okay look, I tend a lot of plants, but I know for sure pineapple doesn't go well with pizza." Emil said with so much exasperation. He was met with another chorus of protests and agreements.

 

"The Hawaiians were geniuses!" Leo  exclaimed. 

 

"No, they ruined a perfectly good pizza is what they did!" Mickey retorted.   

 

The argument did not show any signs of receding even until they got to Sara's dance studio. The girl waved at them as she scurried in the van. 

 

"Another disagreement?" She asked Mila to move aside and sat in front of Phichit. She tapped his shoulder in a silent request to braid her hair. Wordlessly, Phichit set aside his phone to comply.

 

"If this is about that dress in the internet again, It's white and gold." She said simply. 

 

"No, it isn't. It's about pineapple on pizza." Mila told her. Sara's face morphed into distaste. "Yuck that's not pizza at all- hey!" She yelped when Phichit tugged at her hair for that remark. Sara shot him a dirty look.

 

"Oh Honey, your taste buds are just basic." Phichit continued braiding despite the disagreement, totally unfazed.

 

"No, you're just an uncultured swine." Sara retorted. 

 

Sara was a Michele's twin. While his twin was a writer, she was a dancer. She's also cheer captain and pretty much the popular kid in their school, the queen bee. She's really kind though, unlike the usual stereotype in American cliches. Victor loved watching her and Yuuri dance a hip hop routine together. 

 

It came up on a conversation once that Yuuri inspired her to pursue dance since the two of them often dance together when she was younger. Victor can't get the cute image of a little Sara dancing with a teenage Yuuri out of his mind.

 

They were nearing a Middle school. Yurio was outside the building, his signature leopard print hoodie made him stand out despite the darkness. He stalked silently to the car, a scowl plastered on his face. The car door opened violently. The glaring teen took one look at them and scoffed.

 

"Move your fat asses fuckers." He said without a second thought. He slumped next to Mila ungracefully. "What the hell are you all pissing each other about this time?!"

 

"Pineapple on pizza." They all chorused in unison. And with that, Yurio's scowl got deeper. If that was even possible. 

 

"Hah?! Why are you all still arguing about it? You fuckers had been together since before the fucking dinosaurs roamed this shitty earth! You'd all know by now that none of that crap matters cause in the end Katsudon would buy two different pizzas." Yurio growled. 

 

Victor choked a laugh at the teen's outburst which earned him a glare. Yurio was the youngest of them all, and yet he was the one who swore the most. The young blond looked angry all the time and gets easily riled up, especially by Mila and Phichit. Despite the delinquent exterior, he has a soft spot for cats and cat print shirts.

 

Victor believed he was just going an emo phase. Mila thinks he wouldn't grow out of this phase at all. 

 

"Alright, all of you. If you don't stop fighting, you won't get dessert. Which is a shame because I was planning on making mochi tonight." Yuuri simply sighed in faux lamentation. Victor knew it was an empty threat, he could see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He also had that smile laced with pure fondness. Victor liked that smile the most. 

 

The chaos changed to protests at the idea of having dessert cancelled. It was almost comical.

 

"Oh don't worry guys. I'm sure Victor and I would enjoy the extra dessert." Yuuri laughed. They were almost home.

 

"I'm sure it would taste good. My Yuuri did make them." Victor winked at Yuuri. 

 

"Why the fuck is he the only one who gets to eat dessert?!" Yurio yelled. But everyone knew his bark was louder than his bite. 

 

Victor faced the ten kids. "Because Yurio, I didn't join your squabble, despite my opinion clearly rooted that pineapple does go with pizza."

 

There was a sudden silence in the van while Victor's statement sunk in. The only sound was the soft thrumming of the engine in the background. That was until Yurio decided to break the silence.

 

"What the actual fuck Old Man?!" 

 

The response he received was very overwhelming and varied from cheers, protests, shouts of 'uncultured swine' from Sara, 'I thought I knew you' from Emil 'that's grounds for divorce, Yuuri you should divorce that man' from Mila, a loud and violent 'Traitor' from Mickey to 'Yuuri marry that boi' by a very gleeful Phichit.

 

Yuuri shot him a deadpan look. "I take it back. No dessert for you either." The engine died as Yuuri huffed. He exited the car unamused. Victor didn't even realize they arrived. 

 

"Wait! Yuuri!" Victor whined and followed after the man. "Yuuuuuuri!" Victor was half laughing when he caught up with the dark haired man. "Hey Yuuri! Look at me!"

 

"You shouldn't have added fuel to the flames Victor. I'm sure those mochi would taste good eaten all by myself." Yuuri tried to sound annoyed, but the slight wobble on his pressed lips gave it away. He turned away and marched to the foyer, careful to stay on the road so as to not step on the grass.

 

"Yuuri! I'm sorry!" Victor hugged him, half hanging on his shoulders as he let his feet be dragged on the pavement before Yuuri could reach their door. He could hear a snort from the petite man, his body was shaking with giggles he tried so hard to keep. He was exerting much effort in moving forward. Victor tightened his hold.

 

"Get off me. You're so heavy!" Yuuri managed to wheeze between laughter, unable to contain it anymore. Victor joined him in laughing. This time he buried his face on Yuuri's neck.

 

"No. Not until you bring back dessert." Victor held firm, rooting his feet to the ground. "Kids, help me convince your mom to bring back dessert!" 

 

At Victor's word Mila and Phichit threw themselves at Yuuri's legs, dragging him back. Minami, Mickey and Emil held his arms, Leo held on his waist while Guang Hong, who was already awake, hugged him in front.

 

"Bring back dessert!" They all chanted, giggling uncontrollably. Yuuri struggled from the nine's grip.

 

"Oh my God! You all look stupid! What are you? Five?" Yurio scoffed at the ridiculous pile. Despite that, he was recording the entire thing with his phone.

 

"Yurio! Send the video later 'kay?" Phichit chirped despite the effort in holding down Yuuri. 

 

"Seung gil! Help us!" Mila screeched. The teen walked calmly to the door and stood there with determination in his stare. It was a little unnerving to look him in the eye. 

 

"Not you too! Seung gil how could you?" Yuuri sputtered in disbelief. The teen's lips quirked up but simply shrugged in lieu of a response.

 

"Bring back dessert!" They all chanted once more. Yuuri squirmed, almost breaking away from their hold. He really was strong for someone with such lithe body. "Hold him tighter kids! He's getting away!" Victor yelled, the kids didn't waste another second.

 

"Yura!" Yuuri called out desperately his one last hope. 

 

"Oh fuck no Katsudon. You're all on your own. I'm siding with them." And that was the final blow. Yuuri stopped his struggles and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "How could you all betray me for him! Nikiforov you turned my own family against me! You're the worst!" He tried to say it in outrage, but it was hard to take his statement seriously when he's laughing out loud.

 

"Dessert!" They all chanted with glee, knowing very well that they've already won.

 

"Alright you barbarians we will have dessert! But if you won't let me go we won't even have dinner!" Yuuri berated the kids. They all let go of Yuuri like he was made of fire and scrambled to the house, all save for Victor who remained glued to Yuuri's side. It was quieter with just the two of them, the sound of their breathing filling up the place.

 

"You," Yuuri turned to him with a resigned sigh. "Are pretty troublesome. Do you know that?" 

 

"Oh?" Victor batted his eyelashes in a way that Yuuri thought was ridiculous. He knew Yuuri thought it was ridiculous. The slight twitch on his lips told Victor so. He mastered the meaning of almost all of Yuuri's movements.

 

"You really ought to act your age." Yuuri mumbled with fondness Victor often wanted to believe was only reserved for him alone. He wanted to tease him more, wanted to banter. He loved seeing these reactions from the younger man. He couldn't really justify the want, the need. But he craved them, devoured every moment.

 

"Make me."  Victor said softly, barely a whisper. 

 

There was that twitch on Yuuri's lips again, a quick lick on his the plump flesh that had Victor following it's every move. Yuuri exhaled as if he was contemplating what to do. Victor tore his gaze away from his mouth and met Yuuri's incredulous stare. 

 

Under the lamplight, Yuuri's eyes were a pair of sunsets, descending from the horizon. They were fire blazing bright in the darkest nights. Victor felt heat creep in his face, his breath caught in his throat. They were so captivating that he simply was unable to look away. 

 

That was until Yuuri flicked his forehead.

 

"Owww! What's that for?!" Victor rubbed the sore spot on his head, a pout forming on his lips. Yuuri slipped away with a laugh. "Hey! Come back here! Yuuri!" Victor snagged his foot on one of the cracks in the pathway and somehow tripped and fell to the ground, earning him more laughter from the other man.

 

 

* * *

 

"....Someone tell those shit heads to get a fucking room." Yurio groaned from where they were spying at the couple. "I mean they obviously fucking like each other?! How oblivious can they get? They should start fucking each other and put us all out of our mise-mughhhrrrffff!!!!"

 

The nine dragged him away, making as little noise as they can while the two were still lost in their own world, oblivious of their surroundings. 

 

All right in schedule, just like every other night without fail.

**Author's Note:**

> victor's that neighbor who got swept along to his neighbor's shenanigans. He loves every second of it
> 
> umm...I truly believe that it really doesn't matter what your pizza preference is, so long as you like pizza. (even though I actually don't like pineapple in my pizza) Pizza is love, pizza is life mah dudes
> 
> hahaha I wanted to make this into a series or something but I don't really know if people would actually read this shit
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Also come talk to me in my tumblr (https://awesome-cookies-and-cream.tumblr.com/) (how do you just link it??? my gosh) if you liked it or if you just wana talk. Yell at me about anything!


End file.
